


~Boys in skirts are cute~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jisung wears a skirt, M/M, Minho loves it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minsung are whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: And then he finally makes his way to the living room."Baby?" he hesitantly calls out to Minho, who's still sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on the screen.Minho turns towards him with a hum and his jaw almost drops.Jisung is standing right there, at the doorframe, a little shy and a little flustered, thighs rubbing against each other self consiously.~~OrJisung buys a skirt and shows his boyfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 278





	~Boys in skirts are cute~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! Hope everyone's okay. I think that Jisung would look pretty in a skirt so I'm bringing you this! It's short and pretty soft. Hope you enjoy!!

Jisung and Minho have a movie night every Tuesday. After they're done with work and their assignments they meet up, buy snacks and then go home to huddle up on the couch and watch a movie or two. Sometimes, some of their friends join them.

Tonight, just like every other Tuesday night, they're preparing to watch their movie. Jisung is having a shower and Minho is at the kitchen, pouring chips and popcorn in bowls. After he's done, he takes the bowls to the living room and places them on the small coffee table, in front of the couch.

He turns the TV on and waits for Jisung so that they can choose the movie together. 

"Jisungie? Are you coming, baby? Everything is ready." he calls out to the boy.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Jisung replies.

Jisung is a bit nervous for tonight. A week ago he had gone out determined to buy a skirt. He had seen so many boys wearing them online lately and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious to try one on. So he bought one for himself and tonight he's gonna show his boyfriend for the first time.

Realistically, he knows that there's absolutely no reason for him to be nervous. He knows that Minho is very open minded and will not ever judge him based on what he chooses to wear. Plus, he's known the boy all his life, the two have grown up together. 

But somehow, even if the rational part of him tells him that Minho is gonna love the skirt the other part of him is nervous and scared of being judged.

"Fuck it" he thinks to himself as he walks out of the shower and towards their bedroom, a towel wrapped securely around his waist. "Skirts are just clothes and everyone should feel free to wear them. Boys, girls and anybody else." 

He dries himself with the towel and slips his underwear on, a black pair of boxer-briefs that are way too comfortable. Next, he pulls out an oversized black shirt from his closet, one that has a random logo printed on the front and slips it on.

And lastly, the skirt. It's plain and simple. A black pleated one that's high waisted and reaches a little lower than his mid-thigh. It makes him feel good with himself and he hopes that Minho will like it too. He tucks his shirt in the waistline of it and looks at himself in the mirror for the last time. "I got this" he mumbles under his breath.

And then he finally makes his way to the living room.

"Baby?" he hesitantly calls out to Minho, who's still sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on the screen.

Minho turns towards him with a hum and his jaw almost drops.

Jisung is standing right there, at the doorframe, a little shy and a little flustered, small thighs rubbing against each other self consiously, the fabric of the skirt flowing prettily around them.

Minho thinks he looks stunning. The corners of his mouth turn upwards into a sweet smile and his eyes soften, sparkling with pure adoration.

"Oh, baby..." he says softly. "Look at you, you're stunning." He says it out loud but mostly to himself.

Jisung smiles a little and his cheeks flush a pretty red color. Minho motions for him to come closer and he does, walking forward and standing right in front of his boyfriend who's still sitting on the couch. 

Minho can't take his eyes off of him. He's wearing no makeup, he's done nothing to his hair and he's completely barefoot. And Minho loves this version of him. Just Jisung. Plain, unfiltered Jisung. The only difference to the usual plain and unfiltered Jisung who mostly wears jeans with more holes than denim, is that today he's wearing a skirt.

A skirt that hugs his little waist perfectly. A skirt that leaves his pretty, caramel thighs on display. A skirt that compliments his form incredibly well and gives Minho the urge to just hold the boy close and protect him.

Minho places his hands on Jisung's hips and leans forward to kiss his abdomen softly, once then twice. It makes Jisung giggle.

"When did you get this?" Minho asks, awed.

"Around a week ago. I saw lots of boys online wearing skirts. I found them pretty so I wanted to try. I would have shown you sooner but I um... I was kinda nervous." he answers, laughing anxiously, placing his hands on Minho's shoulders.

Minho's eyebrows furrow.

"Nervous? For what?" he asks carefully. Jisung sighs.

"No reason actually. I knew you wouldn't have a problem or anything. It's just that... there's many people who think that only girls can wear skirts. That sucks"

Minho smiles a bit and rubs soothing circles into his hips.

"Well, whoever thinks that way is wrong. It's just clothes after all." he says.

"And what if i told you that I've been wanting to try a skirt on too?" he continues. Jisung's eyes widen.

"For real?" Minho giggles and nods.

"Woah" Jisung exclaims. "Babe, we have to get you one. You'd look so pretty in it." he finishes excitedly.

Minho agrees and they make a deal to go buy him a skirt on the very next time they both have some free time and the stores are open.

Minho lifts Jisung's skirt a bit so that he can lean forward and pepper a few kisses on the boy's hips and on his upper thighs. Jisung's skin is smooth and tan and it feels so soft against his lips. His soft giggles fill the room and they make Minho smile like an idiot.

And then finally, the younger boy sits next to him on the couch and they cuddle up, each one pressing kisses to the other's mouth, before they choose their movie and start munching on their snacks.

The night goes by peacefully. It's nice not having to hide who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are so, so appreciated!!<3


End file.
